Lost Blood Ties
by Amalthea-Shine
Summary: Winry learns the truth about her mother's family, and Scar gets a big surprise
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too much unless I make a really bad mistake.

Summary: Pinako must be sent to live at a care home, and Winry learns the truth about her mother's family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I would be one of the characters and I would help save Amestris from destruction.

3333333333

Chapter one: The Journey Begins.

Winry stared out the window of the train she was on, thinking back to the last week. Granny Pinako had finally succumbed to her old age and was sent to live at a care home. As she was getting settled in, Winry thought long and hard about what she would do now.

Thought it wasn't exactly a law, it was looked down upon for an unmarried woman under the age of twenty living alone. The Elric brothers had offered to stay with her, but they were both thinking about traveling again and it was looked down upon even more for an unmarried woman under the age of twenty living with men who were not related to her, either by blood or marriage. Not much was known about Winry's mother, and Pinako was her only living relative on her father's side. Garfiel had taught Winry all he knew, and Dominic still wasn't taking apprentices, but both of them said that they were willing to house her. Garfiel's customers still wanted Winry to be their engineer, and she had brought in a lot of business for him.

Then, Pinako had revealed some hidden information about her daughter-in-law's heritage. Sarah was actually an Ishvalan who had changed her name and appearance when she married Urey. Winry could tell they were grateful that she took after her father in the matter of hair, eye, and skin color. Things would have been quite awkward if she looked like a native Ishvalan. The only ones who knew Sarah's family's names were her husband and her mother-in-law. Pinako insisted that she still remembered those names, but she couldn't think clearly when everything around her was changing and she was being treated like an infant. Still, it was the only lead she had, so Winry decided that she would go to Ishval to find Sarah's family, hoping that they would either reveal themselves or Pinako would remember their names.

So here she was on a train headed for Ishval. She knew that this had been her decision, but she was still as nervous as she could possibly be. She had no idea what her mother's family was like, or if they would even accept her Amestrian blood. Things were still rocky in the matter of trust between Amestrians and Ishvalans. And who could blame them?

Winry had spoken with some old friends in the military (cough cough Mustang and Hawkeye cough cough), and they made sure that everything was arranged so that Winry would be taken care of while she was in Ishval. She looked again at the paper in her hands. It told her who would be waiting for her when she arrived in Ishval and listed various activities and people that she was suggested to do and meet. It also included Mustang's and Hawkeye's numbers, in case she had any questions or just needed someone to talk to. Winry sighed and stared out the window again.

Finally the train pulled into the Ishvalan station. The train was almost empty, and everyone else who was on it was military. Winry grabbed her bags and headed down the aisle and off the train. She stood there and looked around, trying to spot the person she was told would be there to meet her. After about half an hour she was the only one left, excluding the station workers. Occasionally, one of them would go up to her and ask if she was lost and needed help or if she was waiting for someone. She would politely reply that she was waiting for someone and thanked them for their concern.

Another half hour passed, but Winry was still standing there. Her legs were getting tired, so she walked over to one of the benches and sat down. She put her head in her hands and tried desperately not to cry. More than anything, she wished that she had Ed with her now, or even Al. She could really use a shoulder to lean on.

Suddenly she heard running footsteps and frantic yelling between two men, then a thud and grunt as if someone had fallen. She looked up just in time to see Major Miles skid to a stop a few yards away from her. He rested his hands on his knees as he took long, deep breaths. Winry sighed in great relief and stood.

"Major Miles!" she called out.

The quarter-blood Ishvalan turned to her and broke into a smile.

"Miss Rockbell," he started towards her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to greet you. Mustang thought it would be funny to inform us that you were coming only five minutes after you had already arrived."

Winry smiled. "That's alright."

"I want your first impression of Ishval to be a good one," Miles said. "So far, I don't think I'm accomplishing that."

"I won't hold something that wasn't your fault against you." Winry looked towards the door. "I was told that someone else would be with you."

The words had just barely left her mouth when another Ishvalan came running up to them. This one was even more familiar than the last. Like Miles, he stopped for a moment and gasped for air, then looked up and glared at his companion.

"Thanks a lot, Miles. You couldn't be bothered to help me up. . ." he stopped as his eyes caught Winry's. It had been quite a while since they had last seen each other, but neither of them could forget the other.

"Hello Miss Rockbell," he said in a voice that sounded like he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say.

"Hello Scar."

33333333333

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review or the wrath of Ishvala shall come upon you!

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Cap'nHoozits: Your question about Winry's mother will be answered in a later chapter. I didn't even think about that. Your imagination is all you need for Miles' and Scar's dramatic entrance. It's funnier that way.

jpbrat10: I hope this story pleases you. *pets three cats in turn* Muahahahahahahah! And it will only get better. Trust me.

IamTHEhunter: I'm not saying. Keep reading and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Winry and Ed would kiss at least _once_ during the story.

333333333

Chapter Two: Housing Arrangements

Winry and Scar stared at each other for a few moments. They both had memories running through their heads. And none of them were very pleasant. They hadn't seen each other since they had separated in the northern mountains. Winry thought he had died in the final battle against Father and the homunculi. Neither of them thought that there was any chance they would ever see the other again. Winry wore her hair down instead of in its usual ponytail-and-two-strands, and she had a more mature look to her that only time and experience can bring. Scar now had a six-inch long ponytail, and he wore tradition Ishvalan attire. But no matter how much their appearances changed, they would remember each other until the days they died.

Miles looked from one to the other, then back. He knew their relationship, but he could not even begin to guess what these two were thinking. After a few awkward minutes he cleared his throat, and Winry and Scar ended their flashbacks and turned to him.

"Well," he began, trying to think of the right words, "Enough time has been wasted already. Let's get you settled in, shall we?"

Winry and Scar shared one last look, then proceeded to do as Miles suggested. Winry had only brought a suitcase and a duffel bag. This made it easier since cars were still not accepted by the Ishvalans and Winry's temporary home was on the other side of the village from the train station. Miles took the suitcase and Scar took the duffel bag.

As they drew nearer to their destination, Winry finally got up the courage to ask what she had been wondering for a while.

"So who will I be staying with?"

Both Miles and Scar stopped in their tracks at those words, looked at each other, looked at Winry, then back to each other. This made Winry nervous, and a bit suspicious.

"Well?"

After another minute, Miles sighed and finally spoke.

"Well," he sounded like he almost didn't want to say it, "I would let you stay at my house - my wife would be more than happy to have you - but, unfortunately, one of my daughters just became very ill. So my wife spends almost all of her time at her bedside and I'm away most of the day on military business. You would be alone most of the time."

"I don't mind," Winry replied. "I was mostly on my own at home, and I could help out with any household chores that your wife can't do."

"Thank you, Winry," Miles gave her a warm smile. "But my wife wouldn't want you to feel like we were turning you into a maid, and we would like you to socialize with other Ishvalans. They are half your people."

Winry felt like debating more, especially about the comment of being turned into a maid, but decided against it.

"Then who will I be staying with," she asked, "if not you?" Miles sighed again.

"While you won't be staying at my house, we would like to house you someplace close by in case we get any news concerning your family. Most of the people who live around me are Amestrian military, and none of them are at all prepared to take care of a young woman. That and I don't trust them not to keep their hands off of you. The only other person I would trust you to and lives nearby is. . ." long pause and another sigh, ". . . Scar."

This time, it was Winry who stopped walking. Scar also stopped. Miles kept going for a few yards before he realized that he was walking alone. He turned back to see Winry and Scar looking at each other again. They were both remembering when they had traveled together for a bit back in the north, and the events leading up to that uncomfortable experience. Only now they would have no one else with them. It would just be him and her, and they were both mentally shuddering at the thought.

"I'm not too pleased with that arrangement," Winry finally said.

"Believe me," replied Scar, "neither am I." Winry gave him her deadliest glare, one that she normally saved for Ed when he showed up unannounced with half-destroyed automail.

"Won't people think it's a bit strange for a teenage Amestrian girl living with an adult Ishvalan male?" she asked. "They won't start to talk?"

"It is a sin for a man to lay his hands on a woman he's not married to," Scar answered. "And I used to be a priest. Anyone who knows me will know that I'm a man of honor and won't try anything on you."

Winry thought about this for a moment, then held up her palms in a defeated gesture. "Fine. As long as no nosy busy-bodies start spreading any rumors."

Miles stood there with a pleased smile on his face, even though he was throwing a party inside his head. To say that he was afraid would have been an understatement. He was absolutely terrified that Winry would argue and start a fight with Scar that would result in more than just a few harmless bruises.

"Well, then," he said, not displaying any of his true emotions, "Let's get you settled then."

Winry and Scar nodded and continued walking, glancing at each other from time to time. Winry made a mental note to hide her wrench under her pillow in case the former serial murderer did try anything. Religious beliefs and honor or not, she was still wary of him.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of walking, they reached Scar's house. It was a plain, two-story building with a small yard and garden in the back, which consisted of neat rows of fruits, vegetables, and herbs. They walked in and Winry looked around. A hallway split the house in two. To her left after just walking in was a kitchen with a stove, oven, cupboards, and sink, and a small table just big enough for two people. Beyond that was the pantry, holding food that was meant to stay fresh for a while. To her right was a living room, with a fireplace, a couch, two wooden chairs, and a bookshelf. Beyond that was the bathroom, where Winry would find a toilet and sink. Directly across from the front door was a back door that led to the yard and garden. There was at least one window in each room, letting the light of the sun shine in. In the living room, on the side wall, there was a set of stairs that led to the second story.

The three companions climbed the stairs in silence. The second story consisted of a hallway with two doors on one side that each led to a bedroom and another door on the other side that was storage space. The storage could also be converted into another bedroom if the need arose. Winry looked in the first bedroom and decided that it was Scar's. Its furnishings included a bed, closet, bookshelf, chest, and a desk under the window. She could tell it was Scar's because his personal belongings occupied the room.

Scar led her to the second bedroom and all three entered. Its furnishings matched those of the first bedroom, but this one was stripped of any signs that it was currently being used.

Miles set down Winry's suitcase. "I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly, Miss Rockbell, but I need to report to Mustang that you arrived safely and are getting settled in."

"Thank you Major Miles," she replied with a warm smile. "And please, call me Winry."

Miles smiled, then proceeded to walk back down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. Winry and Scar looked at either their feet, the walls, or the hallway, but they refused to meet each other's eyes. Finally, Scar, too, set down Winry's duffel bag.

"I need to start dinner," Scar said, still not looking Winry in the eyes. "Would you like me to help you unpack, or do you prefer to do it yourself?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, then. I'll be right downstairs. Call me if you need anything."

Scar walked down the hall and down the stairs. Winry walked over to the bed, sat down and closed her eyes. She didn't notice how soft the mattress was, or the lovely knitted designs of the blankets, or the sounds of Scar in the kitchen. She didn't even notice the single drop of moisture fall from her eye and down her cheek.

33333333

Me: Wow. That was a long chapter. Please review or I shall send Scar after you.

Scar: I don't remember volunteering to do your dirty work.

Me: What if I told you they're State alchemists?

Scar: DIE blasphemous alchemists!

Me: Muahahahahaha!

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap'nHoozits: Pinatas? Really? What's in them? Scar and Winry do have a lot of baggage, and the "unpacking" will take place in a future chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Scar and Kimbley would have the fight of the millennium in which Scar totally kicks Kimbley's trash.

333333333333

Chapter Three: Battle of Wits.

Scar finished setting the table for dinner, then walked into the living room and glanced at the stairs. He hadn't heard any movement from Winry since he left her. He considered calling up the stairs to her for dinner, then figured that he had better go and check on her first. He climbed up the stairs, walked past his bedroom, stopped at Winry's and looked in.

Winry was in the same position she had been in after Scar had left. There were dried tear marks on both her cheeks and her suitcase and duffel bag still sat unopened. She had not moved at all. Scar thought she almost looked like a weeping statue.

"Winry?" he called to her. She didn't answer. "Winry." He said it a bit louder this time. Still no movement. He walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of her. He shook her shoulder and said in an almost worried voice, "Winry, wake up."

Winry's eyes snapped open and her head jerked up to look at Scar. For a moment she forgot where she was and almost panicked at seeing her parents' killer in front of her. Then she remembered the events of the past week and that afternoon, and relaxed.

"How long have you been there?" she asked in a whisper.

"Not long," Scar answered. "I came up here to see how you were doing. I called to you a couple times, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry." Winry wiped away the dried tears and looked down at her hands.

Scar got up and walked out, stopping just outside the doorway to look back at her.

"Dinner's ready, by the way," he said.

"I'm not hungry." Winry didn't look up as she said this. Her stomach growled just then, reminding her that she had hardly eaten anything all day. Her faced turned slightly pink while the corners of Scar's mouth turned up about a centimeter.

"You may not be hungry," he said, "but your stomach certainly is."

"I don't feel like eating anything right now." Another growl, this time louder than the last.

"I haven't poisoned it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." A third growl that sounded like an angry mountain lion came from Winry's stomach.

"If you don't eat now, you won't get anything until morning." Scar waited for her to respond to that. After a minute of silence he continued. "Do I have to force feed you?"

Winry glared up at the Ishvalan. "I'll tell Major Miles that you attacked me, and I can make it look like you did, too."

"And I'll tell him that you conked me on the head with your wrench while I was asleep," Scar retorted. Winry started at this, and he smiled cunningly. "Don't think I haven't heard stories about how you greet Fullmetal if he doesn't call ahead first."

They stared at each other for a moment. Winry considered actually getting out her wrench and making Scar wish he hadn't mentioned it. But after a while she smiled and let out a few giggles. This surprised Scar, but he didn't let it show. He decided to give the idea of dinner one more shot before grabbing Winry and dragging her down into the kitchen. Luckily, Winry stood up before he could say anything and followed him down the stairs.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, with a quiet dinner (that was not poisoned in the slightest) and Winry letting Scar help her unpack a bit. She was so tired after her long day that she didn't even change into pajamas before flopping down face-first onto the bed. She was asleep in seconds. Scar looked in on her one last time before retiring to his own bed.

_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, _he thought. _Not at all like the sharp-tongued, dagger-eyed teenager she is when she's awake. _He stood there watching her sleep for a few minutes, then walked over to the chest and pulled out an extra blanket. He covered Winry with it, gave her one last look, then walked into his own bedroom. As he fell asleep, one last thought crossed his mind. _Maybe having her here won't be like an extreme torture after all. . . Dang it, Miles, did you have to be right? _

333333333333

Awww! Scar's taking care of Winry. So cute and fluffy. Should I make Winry actually conk him over the head with her wrench? Please review or the evil wrenches shall take revenge on you while you sleep!

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap'nHoozits: No, Winry will not start keeping her wrench under her pillow. I just put that in there for a few laughs. Don't worry. She'll find a victim. Muahahahahahahaha!

Sonar: Glad you like it. Keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, the picture at the end of the manga, or anime, of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye would show their wedding day.

333333333333

Chapter Four: New Clothes.

The sun and the smells of breakfast cooking woke Winry the next morning. The first thing her brain registered was the blanket. She knew that it hadn't been there when she fell asleep. The only explanation for it was that Scar had put it there. . . _Yeah right, _she thought.

Winry sat up and stretched, then threw the blanket off, stood up and stretched some more. She pulled some clothes out of the closet and set them on the bed before concealing her room from any prying eyes. After Winry was done dressing, she set aside her clothes from the previous day and made a mental note to ask Scar where exactly she was supposed to wash them. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where she saw Scar preparing breakfast. He didn't even have to turn around.

"Good morning Winry," he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Good morning Scar," Winry replied in an equally monotone voice. "Need any help?"

"You could set the table for me. Plates and cups are in the cupboard left to the oven, silverware just above them."

Winry got out two sets of dishes and utensils. She set them on opposite ends of the table so she and Scar could face each other. By the time she was done, Scar had finished preparing the food and was bringing it over to the table. They sat down and began to eat, after Scar had said a prayer to Ishvala and Winry sat there a bit uncomfortably. This meal, however, was not silent like the night before.

"So what's the schedule for today?" Winry asked.

"First," Scar started, "You need new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I have?" Winry took great pride in her sense of fashion, and did not like anyone criticizing it.

"They aren't fit for the conditions of the desert," Scar explained. "You need clothes that will allow your body heat to easily escape during the day, but keep it in at night. The clothes you would normally wear would do the exact opposite. You also need protection from the sun. Your skin is so pale you would be covered in sunburns within an hour."

Winry sighed, knowing that she couldn't argue with logic.

"Fine," she said, "But I get to choose my wardrobe."

"That's okay," Scar replied with a shrug. "I'd probably pick the ugliest outfits anyway."

Winry mentally giggled at this. _And here I thought he had no sense of humor. Come to think of it, I've never even seen him with a real smile on his face. _

"Once we have your new clothes," Scar continued, "I'll take you on a tour of the village, so you won't lose your way if you need to go anywhere alone and you'll know where everything is."

Winry simply nodded. She didn't like the idea of going anywhere with Scar, but if she could survive one night in his house, then she could survive a tour with him.

Breakfast was over sooner than she thought, and she helped Scar clean up. After they were ready, Scar led her to the shopping district, pointing out landmarks and other significant buildings that she might need to find in the future. One of them was the laundry. Once a week, in the morning, they would bring any dirty clothes they had and pick them up in the afternoon or evening. That solved one of Winry's problems.

Another place Scar pointed out was the bath houses. There was one in each sector of the village, and every evening the people who lived in those sectors would gather at their bath house. Scar explained that he would have brought her there yesterday, but she had looked almost dead on her feet and he didn't want her to fall asleep in the bath and drown herself. Winry looked at him with eyes that asked if he meant it. Scar avoided that look.

At last, they arrived at the store that bought, sold, and exchanged clothing. It was a very large store, with separate sections for each age group and gender. There were three counters, each on a different wall of the store. One was for those who made clothing and came here to sell it, one for those buying new clothes, and one for those who could exchange outgrown clothes for new ones depending on their value and condition.

One of the women who worked at the store saw Winry and Scar enter and hurried over to them.

"May I help you?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"This young woman just arrived yesterday," Scar explained, "And she doesn't have any proper desert clothes."

The woman gave Winry a quick once-over. "Visiting military relatives?"

"Oh, no," Winry said. "I recently found out that my mother was Ishvalan, so I'm here to find her family." The woman gave her a curious look.

"You didn't know she was Ishvalan?" she asked, not quite believing her. "It's not hard to pick one of us out in a crowd of Amestrians."

"My mother changed her looks when she married my father," Winry told her.

"Why would she do something like that? Was she ashamed of her Ishvalan heritage?"

"I don't know." Winry stared at the floor. "She died when I was really young, so it's not like I can ask her." Scar shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "As to her being ashamed of her heritage, she always stood up for her people. Maybe she thought that Amestrians would be more willing to listen to one of their own than an Ishvalan." The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," she said. "Did she say anything to your father?"

"He knew she was Ishvalan, but I don't know how much she confessed to him. He died the same time she did." Again, Scar made it obvious that he was uncomfortable, if you knew what to look for, but no one noticed.

"What kind of parents did you have?" The woman asked. "Not very good ones obviously, to leave you alone in this world with no other family to go to."

"I was not left alone," Winry retorted. "I had a grandmother, my father's mother. She took care of me after my parents died. She's unable to take care of me now, so I decided to come out here and find my mother's family."

"Prepare yourself to be disappointed," the woman said, sounding more and more obnoxious every second. "They could have died in the war, no thanks to the Amestrians and their State Alchemists."

Winry had just about had enough of this woman. She was getting ready to burst. Luckily one of the women shopping there with her child overheard the entire conversation. She had lived in the Asbek slum in the northern mountains that Winry and Scar had stayed at after escaping Kimbley. She knew who Winry's parents were, so she decided to come to her rescue.

"Did I hear that correctly?" she asked, coming to Winry's side. "Your mother, the Rockbell doctor, was an Ishvalan?"

At the mention of the name "Rockbell," just about everyone in the store came up to Winry to meet the daughter of the couple who had saved so many of them and their loved ones. Winry accepted all of their comments - praise about her parents' dedication to their work and joy that the wife was one of their own - with a smile on her face, though she was trying desperately hard not to cry. Scar hung back. He still felt remorse for what he had done all those years ago, especially after meeting Winry for the first time. No one who knew about it ever mentioned the doctors if they knew he was listening.

Winry had felt unsure about how she would go about choosing her new clothes, but those feelings evaporated quickly. All of the women in the store put aside their own shopping to help her pick out a full wardrobe. She almost felt overwhelmed by all the opinions she was getting. At last, everyone reached a conclusion about the selection of clothes that was right for her and could fit within the budget Scar was given. After her new clothes were paid for, Winry changed into a long-sleeved, sky-blue tunic that reached mid-thigh and included a hood to keep the sun off her face, a spring-grass green skirt that fell just above her ankles, and sandals. She thanked all the women who had helped her and left the store with Scar, who had absolutely refused to carry all the bags and made Winry carry two of the four that held her clothes.

Scar suggested that they drop off the bags at the house before continuing with the tour. The way he said it told Winry that something was bothering him. Ed had a similar tone when he was thinking about something, but didn't want to talk about. The two of them walked in silence. Winry would occasionally glance at Scar, who looked forward and nowhere else, his eyes betraying the turmoil of emotions that were flooding his mind.

333333333333

Uh-oh. What's gonna happen next? Should Winry's appearance change a bit over time, so she looks more Ishvalan? Please review or I'll send that obnoxious Ishvalan lady after you.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Noxy the Proxy: I never thought of that. An interesting concept indeed.

Cap'nHoozits: It wouldn't be a proper Winry/Scar story without some tension.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I wouldn't have allowed the making of the first anime series. That one completely sucked. I didn't even finish watching it. No offense to anyone who likes the first anime series.

333333333333

Chapter Five: Painful Memories

Scar and Winry arrived at the house without saying a single word to each other. Scar didn't look any more relaxed. They made it into Winry's room before she couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's wrong?" It wasn't a question that a person could choose whether or not to answer. This was a question that demanded one and wouldn't simply disappear if ignored.

"I don't know what you mean." Scar didn't even turn to look at her.

"Don't give me that." Winry rolled her eyes as she said this. She had lost count of how many times she and Ed had had similar conversations. She knew how to make people talk, even when they really did not want to. "You've been hiding something ever since we left the store, and I could tell that you were uncomfortable when people started talking to me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." Scar still refused to look at her.

"I know something's bothering you, and you're not going to get away so easily." There was a moment of silence before Winry decided to try her luck with him. "It has something to do with my parents, doesn't it?"

The bags fell from Scar's hands, which he then clenched into fists. Winry could see where this was going. She had known what was bothering him since she had first mentioned her mother and father in the store. She just hadn't wanted to say anything in front of the people there, and she was a bit reluctant to mention them at all when she had decided to confront him. She still remembered the time she faced him in Baschool. Winry calmly set aside her own bags, then decided to push it a little farther.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you know." Scar finally turned around to face her and met her eyes. The look that Winry saw in his eyes scared her – a mixture of pain and guilt masked by anger - and she immediately wished that she had kept quiet about everything.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to even look at you?" Scar's voice was filled with the same pain, guilt, and fury as his eyes, and only made Winry feel more horrible about mentioning her parents. "Every time I see your face, I see theirs; the faces that have haunted me for years! Every time I hear someone talk about how much they did for my people, I am reminded of the fact that I am the reason they couldn't help more! Every time I wake up in the morning, I remember that they saved my life and I thanked them by ending theirs! Every time I see a little girl, I think about the one that I orphaned!" He paused here to take a few breaths and calm down. His eyes closed and his head bent towards the floor. His voice was softer the next time he spoke, and Winry could only just hear what he said.

"It all comes back to you. I remember your eyes as you held that gun in your hands, but couldn't bring yourself to shoot me. I know that I have had that same look in my eyes many times before. I would be lying if I said that I could look into your eyes and say that I didn't see myself. 'There is no forgiveness for wanton murdering.' I learned that before I even met you. I also learned that even if we can't forgive others for wrongs that they have committed against us, we must endure it. But I only added to my wound, which grew until it almost reached the point where no amount of healing could save me." He raised his head to once more look at Winry.

"That was when I met you. Even if we had met under different circumstances, I would have known exactly who you were. If I was in your shoes, I would have pulled the trigger without a moment's hesitation. But _you_ didn't. You had the chance and you didn't take it. And in Baschool, you could have taken my life then. Instead you did just the opposite. You did what your parents' would have done. In that short time we traveled together, I finally started to heal. And you were the one who healed me."

He said nothing more after that. Winry stood there watching him as he stared at the floor again. After a few, very uncomfortable minutes, her body began to move on its own. She didn't even know what she was doing until she had wrapped her arms around Scar in a hug. Scar was startled by this action, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He heard Winry's muffled sobs, and felt his shirt become wet with her tears. He was so focused on her that he didn't pay any attention to the tears that fell from his own eyes. They stood there for a long time, both victims of pain and loss. And both still in need of a lot more healing.

333333333333

Such a cute moment between Scar and Winry. I almost cried as I wrote this. I had to think long and hard about what Scar said. I revised this chapter quite a few times. There will be plenty more of these moments later on. Trust me on this. Please, please, please with sugar on top review.

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap'nHoozits: Glad you liked it. More Scar/Winry fluff in future chapters.

Guest: Glad you love my story. Keep reading. It will only get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. And I don't think I would want to. Otherwise Scar might hunt me down and make my head explode for killing his family and his people.

Chapter Six: The Locket

Neither Scar nor Winry had been looking at the door at all, and they had been too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice anything else, so they didn't see that Miles had witnessed everything that had taken place. He had come here with a message for Winry from her grandmother, but he never expected to see such a heart-breaking moment between a former murderer and the daughter of the murdered. He didn't want to interrupt them, so he walked as quietly as he could back down the hall and down the stairs. He sat himself down in one of the living room chairs and waited for either Scar or Winry to come down.

Miles only had to wait about five minutes before he heard someone coming down the stairs. He stood up as first Winry then Scar descended the final steps and noticed that he was there. They both stopped, wondering how much he had heard, or seen.

"How long have you been there?" asked Scar suspiciously.

"Long enough," was the response from Miles. Nothing more needed to be asked about that. He forced himself to ignore the dried tear marks on both their faces.

"So what brings you here, Major Miles?" Winry asked, wanting to break the awkwardness of the atmosphere.

"I'm actually here to pass on a message for you," Miles responded, "from your grandmother."

"What did she say?" Winry's heart started to beat faster. She hadn't expected Granny Pinako to remember anything so soon.

" 'The locket holds the truth.' "

At first she was disappointed by the short message, but then she started thinking. Winry tried to remember a locket that could possibly fit her grandmother's message. It finally dawned on her after a minute and she ran back up the stairs to her room, nearly knocking over Scar in the process.

On her desk, she had placed a small treasure box, containing her most precious things. They were mostly mementos of her parents. There was a picture of the three of them together, the same one that they had taken with them to Ishval; the same one that had been recovered with their bodies. There were the letters they had written her, telling her about their patients and how much they missed her and Pinako, and the unkept promises to return to her soon. There was her mother's medicinal herb journal, worn from many years of use. And a sprig of rosemary from the tree that her mother had kept, the one that Winry still took care of with love.

And, of course, there was the locket. It was silver, about half the size of Winry's palm, with an engraving of forget-me-nots on both sides. It had once belonged to Sarah. She had never been seen without it, but for some reason she had given it to Winry before she had left for Ishval. Sarah had told Winry that it contained pictures of her family, but Winry had forgotten about it until now.

Scar and Miles had followed Winry up the stairs, and looked into her room to find her clutching the precious locket to her heart. If she tried really hard, she could almost hear her mother telling her to hang on to it and keep it safe, and when she got back from Ishval, she would open it and introduce Winry to her family.

Winry came out of her flashback and turned to Scar and Miles.

"This is the locket that Granny was talking about," she explained to them as she held it out for them to see. "It was my mother's. She said it contained pictures of her family."

"So how do you open it?" Scar asked.

Winry looked down at the locket. There was a small lock that went through two loops and kept the locket secure. Her mother had mentioned a hidden key, but wasn't it. . .Yes. Of course!

"The rosemary!" Winry blurted out with joy.

"The what?" Scar and Miles asked simultaneously.

"The rosemary that my mother grew," Winry said, never letting the smile leave her face. "She hid the key in its roots."

"So should we take a trip to Resembool?" Miles asked.

"No," Winry answered. "The rosemary was planted in a pot. I kept it in the kitchen. It's still at my house. A neighbor is taking care of it. I had arranged for it to be shipped here when I found my mother's family."

"Looks like we'll need it here to find her family," Scar said sarcastically.

"I'll arrange it," Miles offered. "With our luck, it should be here in a couple of days."

"You can't get it here any faster?" Scar asked.

"At least we have a lead," was Miles' answer. "I'll go take care that right now."

"Is it possible for Den to come here, too?" Winry asked hopefully.

"Your dog?" Miles thought for a moment. "Certainly. But you'll have to be the one to look after him."

"Great," Scar muttered under his breath. "A dog. That's all I need." Winry and Miles pretended not to hear him, though Winry was mentally conking him on the head with her wrench.

"Yes sir." Winry gave Miles a mock salute, then giggled with delight. She finally had a clue. In a couple of days, she would know who her family was.

333333333333333

I am allowing people to make guesses about who Winry's family is. Let's see what you can come up with, shall we?

And sorry it took so long for me to post. My family went on vacation and when we came back, the internet was down. Thank you for being patient.

End of Chapter Six.


	7. Chapter 7

ShadowReaper13: Good guess. It wouldn't be much of a story if they weren't somewhat related.

13-Goth-Gyrl-13: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

3: I would laugh too. I hope you laugh when the truth is revealed.

Cap'nHoozits: Oh, you'll be surprised all right. I think Scar only likes small cute and furry animals like Xiao-Mei, not big dogs like Den.

Taciturn Wolf: Thank you. I hope to be a published novelist one day. Writing fanfiction gives me practice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I'd probably make a sequel about what everyone's doing years later. Just to play with the characters a bit and have some fun.

333333333333

Chapter Seven: Faces

The next few days were agony for Winry.

Scar took her on a tour of the village as promised. She wasn't paying much attention, though. She was too busy searching the faces of the people around her, trying to see if any of them looked like her mother. Over the next few days, any time she saw Miles she would ask him if Den and the rosemary had arrived yet. When he answered "Not yet, but soon," she would be restless until she finally went to bed. Scar was almost getting sick of it. If he saw Miles before Winry did, he would steer her away from him.

Another thing that occupied Winry's mind was her appearance. She had noticed that her skin was tanning, faster than it normally did. Her eyes were also getting darker, more like purple. Her hair, however, stayed the same. Scar noticed these changes immediately, and it unnerved him to see Winry look more like an Ishvalan every day. He hoped that she would find her family soon, so that she would finally move out of his house and he could forget that she had ever been there.

It was the fourth day after she had received the message from Pinako, and Winry and Scar were at the market. It was just after lunchtime. Scar had gone into a store that sold books that specialized in teaching ancient Ishvalan. Everyone who worked there spoke the language, and Scar was conversing with them in that same language. Winry had no idea what the heck they were saying - which was why she had let Scar buy those books for her - so she stayed outside talking with some girls her age.

They ogled over her changing appearance, and wondered if it would change any more and what she would look like when the changes stopped. On this day, her skin was a light brown when it had at first been white and her eyes were the color of violet flowers.

She was chatting with them about her crush on Ed when there was a commotion heard on the next block. Everyone stopped talking so they could listen.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"Stop it!"

"Don't let it get away!"

Everyone watched in astonishment as a black and white dog with a metal leg dashed onto the street, stopped, and looked around.

"Den!"

Den turned towards the sound, and barked when he saw Winry. He ran over to her. She knelt down and scratched him behind his ears.

"You silly boy," she scolded half-heartedly. "How did you find me?"

She heard laughter, and looked up to see Riza Hawkeye standing a few yards away.

"I'm sorry, Winry," she said in between giggles. "He caught your scent and just took off."

"Hi, Riza," Winry replied. "I don't mind. I'm just happy to see him."

Winry and Riza hugged as a few children started showering Den with pets and scratches. He, of course, loved every second of it.

"Is the rosemary here?" Winry finally asked.

"Yes, it is," Riza responded. "Miles already took it to your house. He said he'll leave it in your room."

"Thank you," Winry said calmly.

"I hear you've been staying with Scar." Winry groaned and rolled her eyes. "How's that been?"

"Awkward," was Winry's reply. "He's so confusing. I thought I knew him, but every time I turn around he does something that contradicts the man I pictured him as."

"Like what?"

Winry told her about the blanket on the first night, then that heartfelt moment after clothes shopping.

"He's so kind to me now. He's like a puzzle that I'm trying to put together, but I don't have all the pieces and I don't have the slightest clue as to what the final image is supposed to even look like."

"Maybe you'll find the other pieces while you're here," Riza told her. "And with people, you are never given a hint about the final image." Winry sighed.

"I have to leave you," Riza continued. "I'm staying with a military friend, then leaving on the train in the morning. I only came to see you reunited with Den. He's a bit of a handful."

"Yes he is," Winry said with a laugh.

They hugged and said goodbye, then Winry watched as Riza walked away. She waited until she could no longer see her before sprinting away towards the house. She called to Den over her shoulder as she ran. He untangled himself from the crowd of children, to their disappointment, and followed his mistress.

When she finally got to the house, completely out of breath, she ran up the stairs and into her room with Den in hot pursuit. She saw the rosemary on her desk and resisted the urge to shout for joy. She immediately went over to her treasure box and got out the locket. She then grabbed a small shovel that was beside the rosemary and began to carefully dig around the tree. She heard metal on metal and fished around. Her fingers touched the small key, and her heart did cartwheels. She pulled it out, cleaned it off with a bit of cloth and oil, then picked up the locket and paused.

This was it. She would finally see the faces of her family. It was what she wanted, what she came here for. Then why was she so afraid?

For the past few days, she had been having nightmares in which she found her mother's family. One night, there were only charred or rotted bodies. Another time, they denied her and said that no person with Amestrian blood could ever be their family. And another night, it was a cruel and abusive family who took her in and turned her into a slave. But no matter what the situation, none of the dream families had faces.

Winry would wake up in a cold sweat, wishing, praying, that her real family would be nothing like her nightmares. But now that she could finally see their faces, she was afraid that her mother's family might really be like they were when she slept. She was almost reluctant to open the locket.

Den whined beside her, and Winry looked down at him. He looked up at her, and she smiled.

"You're right," she whispered. "I can't let my nightmares scare me. This is what I came here to do."

Winry slipped the key inside the lock, then slowly turned it until she heard a click and the lock opened. She took it off, setting it down on the desk, and opened the locket.

The first two faces she saw must have been her grandparents. It was an older couple, and they each had some wrinkles and smile lines to prove their age. Her grandfather's smile was proud, and his eyes said "strength" and "protection." This was a man who provided for his family and taught them the gospel of Ishvala. Her grandmother's smile was warm and friendly, and her eyes said "wisdom" and "love." This was a woman who raised her children to be kind and taught them how to care for the home. Winry smiled. These were grandparents who would accept and love her despite her Amestrian blood.

Winry turned over the thin silver divider to the next two pictures. These faces were Sarah's brothers, Winry's uncles. The first brother's smile was bright and cheerful, and his eyes said "intelligence" and "curiosity" behind his glasses. This was a man who devoted his life to studying the mysteries of the world beyond the one he grew up in. This man was a scholar. Winry was sure that her uncle would probably sit her down and give her geography or language lessons. She could just imagine submitting herself to that.

Winry's eyes turned to the second brother, and her heart stopped. She knew this face, but, at the same time, she didn't. This man's smile was proud like his father's and warm like his mother's. His eyes spoke of generosity and endurance. This was a man who had devoted his life to helping others. His hair didn't include a ponytail and his face was clean of any signs of old wounds. But there was no mistaking it.

It was Scar.

33333333333333

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun. Did I catch you off-guard? What do you think Winry's going to do now? Better yet, what's Scar going to do? Please review and I just might tell you.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

13-Goth-Gyrl-13: Here's Scar's reaction. Review and tell me what you thought of it.

Cap'nHoozits: Glad to know I caught you off guard. I like making things complicated; it keeps them interesting. Thanks for compliment on my describing skills. I was a little worried about that part.

Noxy the Proxy: With Scar and Winry, it's never simple.

Likexaxrose: I hope it's the good kind of heart attack.

Wild Child: I'm glad you love my story. Keep reading. It only gets better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. And I'm running out of things to say here so we'll just go straight to Scar's freak-out.

333333333333

Chapter Eight: Names

Scar walked to his home in silence. He had come out of the store to find Winry gone. He asked a few of the people standing outside, who told him about Den and Riza Hawkeye. Scar's frown deepened when he heard that Winry had not waited for him. He may have felt a bit uncomfortable with her in his house, but he was still responsible for her. While she was staying with him, if anything happened to her the blame would fall on him. Not to mention what Ed and Al would do to him.

He also wanted to be there to act as support when she opened the locket. He had heard her wake up from nightmares, but he never pressed for details. He could imagine. She had screamed once, and he had actually run into her room to see if she was alright. What he found was a weeping girl who asked him if she could have a lamp. She didn't want to fall back asleep surrounded by shadows. He did what she asked with no questions and she was soon asleep, but he had kept one ear open the rest of the night.

He didn't know why he was so worried about her. The fact that he did bothered him a bit. He tried to tell himself that it was just his obligation to take care of her after all the pain he had caused her, but it didn't explain why he felt that he had to protect her.

He reached his house and climbed up the stairs. He looked into Winry's room and saw her standing by the desk, tear marks on her face and the silver locket grasped tightly in her hands. Den was sitting beside her.

"Are you alright?" Scar asked.

Winry looked up at him, startled like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She looked away.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Her voice betrayed pain. Scar could see the key next to the rosemary tree. He knew that she had opened the locket, and the tears and pain said that she knew who they were.

"Do you want to show me what you saw in the locket?" Winry shook her head.

"I want to wait until Granny remembers their names." She silently prayed that it would be a while before that happened. Scar decided not to question any further.

It was just about dinnertime. Scar and Winry went downstairs and into the kitchen. Winry didn't say a word the entire time. Out of the corner of his eye, Scar could see Winry sneaking glances at him from time to time, then quickly looking away. It made him wonder what exactly she had seen in the locket. The only time he saw her relax was when she fed Den.

They ate dinner in silence, and as they were starting to clean up they heard Den barking. They turned towards the door and saw Miles standing there.

"I delivered the rosemary," he said. "Did you have a chance to look for the key?"

"I did." Winry was still whispering. She was also staring at the floor again.

"I wanted to wait for you, but your grandmother called and she wouldn't talk to anyone else," Miles continued. "She gave me the names of your mother's family. We can match them to the faces and see if anyone remembers them."

Winry nodded, then looked up at Miles.

"What are their names?" she asked. _Please don't let him recognize them. _

"Their family name is Renid," Miles responded, pulling out a strip of paper from his pocket and reading off of it. "Your mother's real name was Hariph. Her father was Beorn, and her mother was Kendra. She had two younger brothers, the elder brother named Kesho and the younger brother named Alban."

Winry was silent for a few seconds, then looked at the floor again.

"Thank you," she said before running up the stairs. Miles stared after her. He could just barely hear a few muffled sobs.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," he said. "What about you?"

He turned to look at Scar, who had a look of pure shock on his face. He backed up until he hit the counters and slid down to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"Those names." Scar's voice was low, and it seemed as if he was struggling to get the words out. "That family."

"Do you know them?"

"All too well." Scar was silent for a few moments, then continued. "They were my family."

Miles gasped. Whatever he had imagined about Winry's family, this was certainly far from it.

"My parents," Scar continued, "Beorn and Kendra. Kesho, my brother. And Hariph, my older sister. Oh, God." He put his head in his hands. "I killed my own sister. I killed Hariph."

He wasn't sobbing, but he was shaking all over. Miles didn't know what to say. He just stood there, staring at his friend. He clearly couldn't do anything about Scar's situation, and he didn't have any good advice to give. Not knowing what to do, Miles left. He decided that Scar and Winry needed to work this out between them. They were, after all, uncle and niece.

Scar stayed in the position he was in for a few minutes after Miles left. He finally lifted up his head when he heard muffled crying coming from upstairs. Winry had opened the locket. She had seen his picture. She knew who he was. There was no denying it. And there was no hiding from it. Den whined from where he was sitting. He too was looking up at the stairs. Scar sighed. He and Winry would have to confront each other sooner or later. Scar decided that sooner was better than later. He got up and walked to the stairs.

3333333333333

Poor Scar. I'm so cruel to him. I made him kill his own sister. Don't think that I'm a bad person because of this. That had to happen to fit the storyline. What's going to happen next? Please review.

Hariph: flower of life

Beorn: bear/warrior

Kendra: knowing woman

Kesho: future

Alban: pure heart (no matter what anyone else says, I think he deserves this name)

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Cap'nHoozits: Thank you. And of course there is going to be more major drama. It can't just end there.

Alchemist of the 13 Shadows: I know it was short, but I wanted to save what was coming for the next chapter. And thank you for agreeing with me. I agree with you as well.

13-Goth-Gyrl-13: It is sad. And I like the wondering. It makes people want to keep reading. I thought the name was very befitting. That's why I chose it.

Likexaxrose: I hope you had a tissue box nearby. Glad it wasn't the bad kind of heart attack. And thank you very much. That means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Let's just cut straight to the drama.

33333333333333

Chapter Nine: Confronting Demons

Every step was painful. Scar felt like he was going to his own execution. It took him a full five minutes to get up the stairs, and another five to make his way down the hall. Den walked behind him the whole way.

Scar stopped just before Winry's door. _I can't do it. I can't face her, not after what I just found out. _He leaned against the wall as a lump the size of a soccer ball rose up in his throat. He found it difficult to breathe. All this time, he heard his niece crying in her room.

His mind flashed back to their first meeting. Back then, she had dropped to her knees as the tears started to fall from her eyes. He didn't know when she had stopped. He had been long gone by then. But today, it was he who slid down the wall and fell to the floor. He leaned against the wall as a few silent tears escaped his eyes.

Den walked past him into the room. He heard whining and the muffled movement of cloth. Winry chocked down her sobs.

"Oh, Den," she whispered. Scar could only just hear what she was saying. "I can't imagine what he's feeling right now. He lost his family in the war, and now he's just found out that he's responsible for the death of his sister. He needs me, Den. But how can I face him? I'll only cause him more pain."

Scar held back the gasp that would have alerted Winry of his presence. She wasn't crying for herself. She was crying for him! Scar slowly got up and walked into his bedroom. He went over to his bed and lifted up the pillow. Underneath was a picture of him, Kesho, and Hariph when they were teenagers. Scar had discovered it in a hidden pocket on the inside cover of his brother's research notes.

Hariph was the eldest of the three of them. She had been about a year older than Kesho, who had been about a year older than Scar. If they were alive today, Hariph would be 40, and Kesho would be mid-38. Scar himself was just barely 37. They were all sad when Hariph said that she was leaving to study at an Amestrian school to be a doctor. She wanted to bring Amestrian methods to Ishval, to help her people.

Scar entered a flashback. He saw Hariph's face when he had woken up in the Rockbell's clinic. Had she recognized him? He certainly hadn't recognized her. She had disguised herself quite well. Would he have killed her if he had been able to associate that Amestrian woman with the sister he had known all his life? Would he have still killed her husband if she had dropped her disguise? If he had, what would she have thought of him afterwards?

Scar lay on his bed facing the ceiling as he pondered all these thoughts. It finally became too much for him. He broke down and cried like a thick raincloud when it decided to pour out its burden.

Winry heard him crying. She didn't go and try to comfort him. Instead she stayed in her room, hugging Den and crying for her uncle.

It was dark by the time the house became silent. Winry got up and walked into Scar's room. She found him asleep on his bed, dried tear marks on his face and his hands clutching a photo. Winry took an extra blanket out of the chest in the room and covered her uncle with it, remembering what he did for her the first night she came here. It was hard to believe that that had been less than a week ago. It seemed like years. So much had happened between then and now.

Winry went back into her own room and sat on her own bed. Den put his face in her lap and whined.

"I can't stay here, Den," Winry thought out loud. "He's already had to endure too much. I'll go back to Resembool, maybe even Rush Valley. They'll welcome me there. Maybe I can travel with Ed and Al when they come back to visit."

Her mind was made up. She got up and started to pack, changing into Amestrian clothes in the process. She left all her Ishvalan clothes behind. She didn't want any reminder of this painful mistake of a trip. She finally filled up her suitcase and duffel bag and began to walk down the hall. She stopped outside Scar's door and looked in.

She stood there for a while, then set down her luggage and went back into her room. She picked up the rosemary tree and the silver locket and carried them into Scar's room. She set them down on his desk, then found some paper and a pencil and wrote him a quick message. She held it down with the locket. She began to walk out, but stopped.

She looked over at her uncle for what she hoped would be the last time. She stood there for a minute, then slowly walked over to his bed, leaned over and kissed his scarred forehead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Goodbye, Uncle."

She walked out of the room, picked up her luggage, and silently left the house. Den followed her. She didn't look back as she headed for the train station.

3333333333333

OMG! It took me so long to write this chapter. I almost didn't know _what _to write. What do you think is going to happen? Will Scar go after her, or will he give up the only family he has left? Will Winry change her mind and turn around? Please review and you just might find out.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

13-Goth-Gyrl-13: Yes. And I don't mind if you're dramatic. I expected that. I love thick plots and suspense. It makes others want to keep reading. You're patience has paid off. Here it is.

Luka'sBlade: That's all. But here's the next bit that I know you've been waiting for. Enjoy.

Cap'nHoozits: I know I'm naughty. And I left you hanging so you would all want to read this next chapter even more. And of course you would leave it up to me. It is my fanfiction.

Likexaxrose: It did take me a while to write that chapter. I believe I mentioned that. Glad you liked it though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Here's the moment you've been waiting for. Drama Time!

3333333333333

Chapter Ten: Won't Let You Go

The first thing Scar noticed when he woke up was the unmistakable scent of rosemary. He remembered that tree. Hariph had cared for it the way a mother would care for her newborn. She had raised it from a seedling when she was just barely becoming a woman. Now it was a couple feet high and thick with that fragrance. She had taken it with her when she left, and now it had found its way back to him.

The second thing he noticed was the blanket. Scar sat up and stared at it. He remembered Winry's first night here, and knew that it must have been her doing.

Thinking of Winry, his mind flashed back to the events of the previous day. He threw the blanket off of him and started to run out. He caught the scent of rosemary again, stopped and looked around. He saw the tree on his desk, as well as the silver locket holding down a piece of paper with some writing on it. Scar walked over to the desk, picked up the note and read it, his heart beating faster with every word.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I'm sorry my presence brought up painful memories for you. I'm sorry you found out the truth. They say that ignorance is bliss, and they're right. Please forget that I was ever here. Forget that you ever knew me. Let's just continue on with our own separate lives._

_Sincerely, _

_Winry Hariph Rockbell._

Scar's heart stopped when he read her middle name, then his mind fully registered what the note said. He ran into Winry's room as the note fluttered to the ground. He stopped inside the doorframe and looked around. The bed was made, nice and neat. The closet was empty of all Amestrian clothes. The suitcase and duffel bag were gone. Winry was nowhere in sight.

Scar ran out of his house and towards Miles'. He reached the front door and knocked loudly.

"I'm coming," a grumpy and tired voice was heard from inside. In his panic, Scar had forgotten that Miles was not a morning person.

Miles opened the door, ready with a Briggs style lecture for whoever was waking him up this early. The sun was just barely rising. When he saw that it was Scar, and, more importantly, saw the look on his face, his anger and annoyance turned into concern. Something was wrong. Scar wasted no time.

"Winry's gone," he blurted out. "She's not here, is she?"

"Wait a minute," Miles said, "What do you mean 'she's gone?'"

"She's not at the house, all of her things are gone, and she left a note telling me to forget that we had ever met."

"What happened after I left yesterday?"

Scar quickly told him what he had heard, and Miles listened.

"Well," he began, thinking out loud after Scar was finished talking, "No cars are allowed to cross the border into Ishval, and she's too smart to try and go on foot. The trains don't run at night, but there's one leaving this morning. . ."

"When?" Scar asked impatiently. Miles looked at his watch.

"Forty-five minutes."

Scar ran off, leaving his friend standing in the doorframe of his house. Miles stared after him. He smiled after a few seconds. If Winry thought that Scar was going to forget about her, she was dead wrong.

Scar ran as fast as he could, faster than he had ever run before, never slowing down. People who started work early in the morning watched as he ran past and wondered what his hurry was.

_I lost my parents, _he thought as he ran, thinking back to the day he and his family were attacked by Kimbley. _I lost my brother. I lost my sister. I am not going to lose my niece. I failed Hariph once when I killed her and her husband and made her daughter an orphan. I won't fail her again by letting go of Winry. Great Ishvala, don't let me be too late._

He reached the train station in thirty-five minutes. The station workers were starting to load up the supply and baggage cars. There were some people standing around waiting their turn to board. They stared at him as he ran in and skid to a stop. He looked around frantically as he gasped for breath. He stopped when his eyes caught sight of Winry in line to board the train. She too had turned when he ran in. She froze when she saw him. Den barked beside her.

"What are you doing he. . ." She was cut off when Scar hugged her and held her close.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered. Winry could tell by his voice that he was more than just scared. She pulled away from him and led him outside; people were still staring. Den followed them. Everyone else turned back to what they were doing, except for one passenger.

Winry and Scar stopped just a few yards away from the station. Winry turned to Scar.

"Why did you come find me?" she asked. "I told you to forget about me."

"Did you really think I would forget about my only niece, the only family I have left?" Scar grasped her arms as he spoke, as if he were afraid that if he let her go she would disappear. "Why do you want to me forget about you?"

"I didn't want to cause you any pain."

"Don't give me that crap." Scar held her eyes captive and refused to let go. "Why do really want me to forget about you? And don't lie. Be completely honest with me."

Winry was silent for a minute, then looked at the ground as she began to cry.

"I thought that when you looked at me, you would see your sister," she said in between sobs. "I thought that you would see the girl who pointed a gun at you. I thought you would see the girl who could never forgive you for what you did." The tears were falling faster. "I told myself that I could never and will never forgive you, but then I saw your picture in the locket. I couldn't even imagine what you would think when you found out. I came here to find my family, but I didn't think that we could ever become a family, not after all that's happened between us. I thought that this was one wound that could never fully heal. I didn't think that we could ever forget."

Scar listened to what she had to say, then hugged her close again.

"My sister rarely wrote to us," he whispered. "In the last letter we got from her, she told us that she had a daughter. She said that she would find us when the war was over and introduce us to her. Before she left home, she asked my brother and me to take care of any children she had if anything was to happen to her. We promised. My brother may be dead, but I will still keep that promise." He paused for a moment, then continued. "I can't lose you, too."

Winry was crying harder than she ever had in her entire life, harder than when Ed and Al had come home after the Promised Day. She wrapped her arms around her uncle and hugged him back.

"Boarding call! Leaving in five minutes!"

Winry and Scar looked towards the train station.

"Last chance," Scar said.

"No," Winry replied. "I'll stay. After all, someone has to keep an eye on you. I think I remember my mom saying that her youngest brother was a bit of a trouble-maker."

"And she was right." Scar laughed as he remembered the little pranks he used to play on his older sister.

Den barked loudly, reminding the two humans that he was still here. They looked down at him and scratched behind his ears.

"You're a part of this family, too," Winry said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Shall we go home?" Winry looked up at Scar.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's go home, Uncle."

"Uncle, huh?" Scar pretended to think deeply. "I suppose I could get used to that."

Winry laughed as she walked back into the train station to get her suitcase and duffel bag. Scar took the suitcase and they walked home together as uncle and niece, Den following them the whole time and making sure that they remembered to give him some attention.

Riza Hawkeye wiped a few tears from her eyes as she watched them walk away.

"Last call for passengers!"

Riza gave the couple one last look before boarding the train, smiling the whole time. _I would love to see the look on Edward's face when he finds out._

33333333333333

So what did you all think? Was it worth the wait? Next chapter includes Ed. Review and stay tuned.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

kittygirlthing97: Here's the update. Hope you like it. I'm glad you love this story. And it's taken me years of writing to get this good.

Cap'nHoozits: Oh, things will get interesting alright. And here it is. Enjoy.

Likexaxrose: The wait just makes it that much sweeter.

Kashagal and Natures Ruler: The wait is over. Review after you read and tell me what you think. Hahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Here comes Edward and more drama.

33333333333333

Chapter Eleven: Boyfriend To The Rescue (or not)

Edward Elric was on the next train to Ishval before you could say "shorty."

He had called to talk to Winry – it was the anniversary of her parents' deaths – and a neighbor who was taking care of the house had answered and told him all that had happened. All Ed could think of was Scar. He had been told that Scar was missing, presumed dead, but if he knew Scar - and he wished he didn't - the Ishvalan would have survived the Promised Day, one way or another. He wanted to be sure that Winry would never cross paths with that man again. And secretly, he really hoped that Scar was not related to Winry in any way.

The train pulled into the Ishvalan station. Ed quickly got up from his seat and walked down the aisle and off the train. He walked into the village and looked around, hoping to spot Winry or any other Ishvalans he recognized, which were very few. He was just entering the market when he finally spotted a familiar face.

"Yo, Major Miles," he called out.

Miles, who had just purchased a necklace for his wife, turned and looked around when he heard a voice that he hoped beyond hope was just his imagination.

"Edward Elric." No such luck. "How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find Winry."

_Oh, crap, _thought Miles. _He's going to freak when he finds out the truth. Still, it might be funny to see his reaction. Or it might end badly, knowing his temper._

"And what makes you think she's here?" _Stall him, Miles. _

"I tried to call her a couple days ago," Ed responded. "A neighbor told me about Pinako's condition and Sarah really being an Ishvalan and Winry coming out here to find her mom's family."

"She found them."

"Really?" _Oh, please, whoever is listening, _Ed thought frantically, _don't let it be _him. I don't think I need to tell you who _he _is.

"She only found one person that survived the war, though." That brought Ed out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"The woman you knew as Sarah Rockbell was actually Hariph Renid," Miles explained. "Her parents, Beorn and Kendra, as well as her younger brother, Kesho, all died in the war. The only survivor was her younger brother Alban."

"And you found this guy?"

"Not even a week after she arrived."

Ed remembered that the neighbor who had answered the phone told him that Winry had left almost a month ago. So Winry had only known her uncle for three weeks, give or take a few days.

"Are they getting along?" Ed asked. "Does he mind that Winry is half Amestrian?"

"He doesn't," Miles answered. "They had met before, so they were familiar with each other. I hardly ever see them without the both of them smiling. He really cares about her."

Ed sighed in relief. His biggest fear was that Winry's family, whoever they might have turned out to be, wouldn't want a girl whose blood was half their enemy, or at least was their enemy for so long that they can't ever forget. The sigh was also because he couldn't imagine you-know-who smiling, especially with Winry. (A/N: For all you Harry Potter fans, "you-know-who" does not mean Voldemort.)

"So can I meet this guy?" Ed wanted to see Winry's uncle for himself and make his own judgments. He wanted to be sure that Winry would be alright staying with him.

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that." _Oh, I definitely see a problem. He is going to explode when he sees Alban._

Miles and Ed walked down the streets of the village, talking and telling each other what they had been doing since they had last seen each other. Finally they stopped at a plain, two-story house. Miles went up to the door and knocked. A dog barked from somewhere inside the house.

"Coming," a cheerful voice called out.

_Well at least she's happy, _Ed thought. He sighed inwardly and braced himself for Winry's wrath.

The door opened and Den ran out. He jumped up and put his front paws on Ed's chest, licking his face.

"Stop Den. That tickles."

"Ed?"

Ed looked up, and gasped. Standing in the doorway was a girl who looked very much like Winry, but also looked completely different. Her skin was a light brown and her eyes were violet with small dots of red. Her hair was the same shade of blond, though.

"Winry?" The girl smiled.

"Didn't recognize me, did you? You shouldn't be surprised. I am half Ishvalan."

"But how come your appearance never changed before?"

"We found a transmutation circle tattooed on her back," Miles explained. "It was to hide her true appearance until she stepped onto Ishvalan soil for the first time. Then her appearance would change to what it really is, and wouldn't change back after that. When we called her, Pinako said that Sarah had a similar transmutation circle."

"I have a copy of it," Winry said, "in case you wanted to study it."

Ed looked at her. Even with everything that had already happened, Winry had still been thinking about him. He smiled.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"I do know that." A wrench came down on Ed's head, hard. He looked up to see Winry holding said weapon with an angry look on her face. "Now explain why you couldn't be bothered to let me know that you were coming!"

"Maybe because I didn't know how to contact you here in Ishval!"

Miles chuckled softly as he listened to the two lovebirds throw meaningless insults and comments at each other.

"Who's here, Winry?" Ed froze. He knew that voice all too well.

"Uncle Alban." Winry smiled and looked over her shoulder to an Ishvalan man coming towards them. "You remember Edward Elric, don't you?"

The man stopped behind her, and Ed got a good look at Winry's uncle.

"How could I forget someone I fought alongside on the Promised Day?"

Ed starred at the man standing behind Winry. Everything else was blocked out. _Scar is Winry's uncle? Winry is Scar's niece? Scar is alive!?_

I would like to say that Ed did burst and make a huge scene, but now we add the news that the girl he loves is related to the man who tried several times to kill him. So instead of blowing up. . .

Ed fainted.

33333333333333

Can you picture Ed fainting? That would be hilarious. I hope someone laughed when they read that, because I laughed when I thought of it. Please review or Ed shall not wake up.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Cap'nHoozits: I don't think Ed has a hidden failsafe to keep his head from exploding. And I thought that it was a very clever idea.

Kashagal and Natures Ruler: Kablamo indeed. And I'm not going to go that far. Besides, that sounds more like something Ed would do, not what someone would do to him.

13-Goth-Gyrl-13: Glad I got someone to laugh. Here's the next chapter you couldn't wait for.

Likexaxrose: A smack in the face indeed. Did you mean Ed faints and drools, or you faint and drool?

Kittygirlthing27: Your mom reads this, too? And she laughs? You've got a freaking awesome mom. Please don't die if I didn't update fast enough. That would really suck. Unless you're already dead. In that case, sorry. Hope you can read this in Heaven.

sam: I thought that line might get a few laughs by itself. Glad you like this story. Don't stop reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Time for Ed's wake-up call.

33333333333333

Chapter Twelve: You Hurt Her And I Will Kill You A Hundred Times Over

It was silent for a few moments while Miles, Scar, and Winry stared at the fallen Ed. Miles broke the silence when he started laughing hysterically. Winry and Scar both rolled their eyes. Den, however, decided to take advantage of the opportunity and began to lick Ed's face. Winry laughed when she saw that.

"Alright, you two," Scar said, taking control, "Help me bring him into the house. Den, stop. That's not going to work."

Den obeyed, then went back to the big bone he had been enjoying when Miles and Ed had knocked on the door. Miles and Winry gained control over their laughter, but their shoulders still shook with mirth. Winry took Ed's legs while Miles and Scar took his arms. They carried him into the living room and set him down on the couch.

"I wish I had thought to get my camera before coming here," Miles said. "That face he made was priceless. And the faint. . ." Miles started laughing again. That only lasted a minute before Scar smacked him upside the head.

"I'll admit," Winry said while she wiped the dog drool from Ed's face, "That was pretty funny. Just wait until I tell Al about that. He'll be laughing about it for a month."

Ed groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Winry and Miles stood around him, purposely blocking out Scar from Ed's view.

"You okay, Ed?"

"Winry?" Ed looked at her. "Was I dreaming, or is Scar really your uncle?"

Scar stepped forward so Ed could see him. Ed paled until it seemed like there was not a single drop of blood left in his face, and Winry thought he looked like he might faint again.

"It's been a long time, Fullmetal. Two years, I believe?"

"Uh, yeah. Just about." _Who is this guy and what has he done with the real Scar!? There is no way he can be related to Winry! _

"His name is Alban," Winry said. "Might want to get used to calling him that."

"I'll call him whatever I want," Ed shouted at her. "And how the heck is he your uncle?"

Winry pulled her mother's locket out of her pocket and opened it. She turned to the pictures of Scar and his brother and showed Ed. Ed stared at Scar's picture for about a minute. There was nothing he could say about that.

"Wait," Ed said, not forgetting what Scar had done in the past, "Doesn't that mean that Scar killed his own sister?"

"I'll be going now," Miles said quickly and awkwardly, moving towards the door. "Goodbye Mr. Elric."

Miles swiftly made his exit. Ed turned back to Winry and Scar, who were both looking at the floor.

"I realized that already," Scar said in a low voice that spoke of pain.

"I actually tried to run away because I thought that it would be too much for us to take," Winry said in an equally low voice. Then she smiled a tiny bit. "But he came after me."

"So you two are okay with this?" Ed asked.

"We've made our peace with each other." Scar put his arm around Winry as he said this. They looked at each other and smiled. "We've decided that we won't let past mistakes keep us from being happy."

Ed looked from one to the other. The last time he had seen Winry and Scar together was in Baschool, when she had pretended to be Scar's hostage. He had been completely against that plan, but it was their only option. Ed hadn't been able to stop worrying about Winry until he saw her again in Resembool. And even though Scar had kept his promise to keep Winry safe and had fought alongside him on the Promised Day, Ed couldn't deny that he felt great relief when he heard that Scar was missing and presumed dead. The relief he felt, however, was for Winry. It meant that she would never again have to see the man who had killed her parents.

Now here they were, together again. Only this time, they were together as uncle and niece. Ed didn't know what to think about that. And seeing Winry and Scar smiling at each other like everything was hunky-dory only confused him more. It was like trying to fit together a jigsaw puzzle only to realize that each piece you had came from a completely different puzzle. He didn't really care about Scar. It was Winry who mattered. Ed sighed.

"Well," he began, "If you two are happy, I'm not gonna rain on your parade." Not two seconds later, Ed found himself in a tight hug from Winry.

"Thank you, Ed," she said happily. "Thank you for understanding. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem. . . Winry. Now could you. . . let me go? I can't. . . breathe."

Winry released Ed, who then began to take dramatic gulps of air. Scar was the one who laughed that time, ignoring Ed's glare.

333333333333333

How was this chapter? Yeah, kinda short. I had some difficulty deciding what to say here. I'll just do an epilogue now. Please review.

End of Chapter Twelve.


	13. Chapter 13

Kashagal and Natures Ruler: What kind of dramatic?

kittygirlthing97: Say it a few million times if you have to. Glad you didn't die. Forgive me if I don't believe you when you say you'll murder Ed and Al. Besides, you'd have to go through Winry and Mei Chang to get to them.

Cap'nHoozits: He'll accept anything for Winry's sake.

sam: The idea just came to me while I was daydreaming. It's the reason I made my account, cause I wanted to share the story with everyone else.

Likexaxrose: I hope that big smile stayed on your face for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Time to bring this story to a close.

333333333333333

Epilogue

Scar walked out of the Resembool cemetery and towards his niece's house. He had come to visit her and her family, but decide to first say hello to his sister and brother-in-law. Each time it got a little easier, but that didn't mean that it wasn't still hard for him to visit the graves of the two people he had killed. The first time he had come here, he had fallen to his knees and cried until he had no more tears left. Winry had finally forgiven him, after a long spiritual struggle, but he still wondered if his sister could ever forgive him for what he had done.

As Scar walked, his mind wandered through the past years. He remembered his first meeting with Winry, discovering that she was his niece, the time they had lived together, her wedding to Edward Elric, and the many wonderful memories he had made with his new family. They didn't completely drown out all the memories he wished to forget, but they made it easier to believe that life was good.

Scar finally reached the Elrics' house - which used to be the Rockbell house, just with a new name – and gazed across the lawn at his great-niece and –nephews playing with their parents. He smiled when he thought about their names and personalities.

There was the eldest, who was named Kesho Urey Elric. He was a bright young boy, nine years old already, with blue eyes and white hair. This little boy was a scholar, studying the cultures and histories of the countries bordering Amestris. He had recently become interested in studying the teachings of Ishvala. He said that it was important to know all he could about his ancestors and their religion. He had declared on Scar's last visit that he was going to write a book about how the teachings of Ishvala could be applied to the lifestyles of anyone, even if they were not Ishvalan.

Next was his seven year-old niece – Hariph Sarah Elric - with her blond hair and red eyes. She had taken an interest in studying herbs and medicine like her grandmother. She had been given her grandmother's medicinal herb book as well as the rosemary tree, which she cared for with just as much passion as her namesake. Automail was also a field of work that she studied. Her mother often let her daughter watch her work, and asked her opinion on different ways to make a fake arm or leg.

And last, but certainly not least, was Alban Hohenheim Elric, blessed with silver hair and golden eyes. This little one still had many years to go before considering what he wanted to do with his life – he was only five years old - but he seemed to have already decided. Like his father, uncle, and great-uncle, he had decided to study Alchemy. His father dealt with Amestrian Alchemy while his Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mei took charge of his studies in Alkahestry. Alban hoped to become a State Alchemist one day and dedicate his life to serving his people, both Amestrian and Ishvalan.

The three children caught sight of Scar, who was still standing by the road. They ran up to him as he hugged them and scooped up little Alban in his arms. Ed and Winry joined them, and the whole family went inside the house to enjoy the apple pie that Winry had baked fresh that morning.

As they walked in, Scar looked over at the wall of family pictures. It was covered with pictures of their friends as well as their family. Near the middle was the picture of Scar, Kesho, and Hariph when they were teenagers – the same one that he had found in Kesho's research notes.

Scar smiled. _Great Ishvala, thank you for letting me live. Thank you for letting me find my sister's family. Thank you for allowing me to remember what true happiness is like. _The smile never left his face for the rest of the day.

The End.

333333333333333

That's the end of the story. If you're sad that it's over, build a bridge and get over it. You can read it however many times you want. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And thank you to those who simply read it. Hope you liked it.

Amalthea-Shine. : )


End file.
